Soshi Buki
One of the more well-known Pro-Heroes, Soshi Buki, better known by his hero name Elemental Cowboy due to his gunslinging abilities, Soshi is every girl's Senpai... If he actually enjoyed that. Being a younger brother is tough, but being the younger brother of a Sixer Agent is more difficult than Geometry Dash, Dark Souls III and Cuphead combined. Aside from the fact that Dangan wants to rip his throat from his body 24/7, Soshi also has to learn how to fill in the big expectations his mother left when she died. However, He aims to fill the expectations his own way, as the Pro-Hero Elemental Cowboy, and not the next Quickshot. Appearance Soshi has a rather compact build, appearing weak or average, yet he is stronger than he appears. He has black, slightly wavy hair sitting atop his head that was left alone in his first 2 hero costumes, but with his current costume, has been dyed a dark magenta. A small scar appears on his nose bridge, but that is covered by his bangs very often. His first Hero Costume took the form of a black leather, double-breasted jacket with dark brown piping, cuffs and buttons over black khaki pants that covered most of his legs, held up by a belt that had a pistol holster, a pocket dimension (for comedic effect) to carry a LOT of bullets, and a few spare pistols. The costume was finished off by a pair of black goggles, leather gloves, and a trench coat, combined with a mask around his mouth and head, noise cancelling headphones (in order to handle the loud bang of his specialized guns), and dark sneakers. This outfit didn't provide much in the way of protection, as the leather could easily be shot through, but it did the job. It was soon retired and was often recognized by civilians as 'The Black Mask'. The next costume, codenamed 'Lone Ranger', was not as lucky as the outfit Black Mask, as it was destroyed in it's 4th battle against Dangan. The suit did away with the noir look and has a more villainous appearance, which can cause panic to civilians unfamiliar with the suit. It had a brown, leather jacket with a long tail, causing it to be confused with a cloak or a cape at times, ending with belted cuffs just short of the wrist, which leads to 2 black leather gloves. A dark gray shirt concealed under carbon-steel plating is present underneath the jacket, as well as the same black khaki pants used in the 'Black Mask' suit. Around the waist is a utility belt, holstering extra pistols, spare ammunition created by his quirk, medical supplies, and a pocket dimension of regular bullets. The outfit didn't live to see the light of day, as it was destroyed by Brute Shot. Personality Soshi is primarily a wiseass. He's often the first to make a sarcastic remark whenever something happens, and he's never scared about cussing out or out-right offending his foes or other pro-heroes, giving off an air of unpleasantness similar to Katsuki Bakugo, but less severe. He cares about the people, one of his reasons in becoming a Pro-Hero, and would much rather be a little-known vigilante just to assist others rather than the No. 1 Hero, a rank he despises due to his dislike of large amounts of paparazzi and fangirls. However, he's very easy to piss off, and is not above interrupting REEEEEAAAAAALLLLLLYYYYYY Long Backstories, sometimes ending the fight when his opponent is rambling, or flipping off people who deserve it. At times, he can also be very impatient, which also lends to his habit of interrupting backstories and looong monologues. Fighting Style Soshi rarely uses Hand-To-Hand combat, as he is more comfortable with his ranged skills and due to his quirk. However, while at range, Soshi dominates the field with his quirk, as he likes to use guns rather than fists. He often makes creative use of his quirk, such as using Dud bullets to confuse an opponent before slamming them point-blank with a powerful Breaker projectile. This doesn't mean Soshi is useless once an opponent get's up close and personal. His fighting style is something he has dubbed the legendary name of Speedy Gonzalez (速度ゴンザレス, Sokudo Gonzaresu), a martial art that focuses on Elemental Cowboy's natural speed and guns. Physical Attacks * 'Bola Beat Down '(Kōsoku Jaguru, 拘束ジャグル. Lit. Restraining Juggle): Soshi fires the Entangle bullet at the opponent's feet, slowing their movement significantly. Once this has happened, Soshi chains two roundhouse kicks together, knocking down the opponent before the actual bullet's prongs electrify the target. This move is pretty basic and doesn't require much speed, making it a good move to create openings. * 'Metal Rider '(Kinzoku Doroppukikku, 金属ドロップキック. Lit. Metal Drop Kick): The Magnet Bullet is fired, dragging along huge plates of metal behind it. Once the projectile is in the air, EC steps on a magnetic plate, flying with the bullet as the plate is dragged along. When the plate is close enough, EC jumps upward and throws a powerful axe kick. If the target blocks it, it's simply a matter of bouncing off the block to let the Magnet Bullet pummel the target with all the shrapnel it has dragged along. Fusion Shots * 'Tri-Strike: '''Soshi fires the Breaker and Maelstrom rounds at the same time, creating this fusion shot. The Maelstrom screams ahead of the Breaker Bullet, either stabbing into the target with it's sharp profile or deafening them with the sonic boom. Next, the air that has been dragged along by the Maelstrom projectile slams into the target, stunning them before the Breaker round lands a massive blow, pounding into the target and sending them flying backward. Great for putting distance. * '''Almighty Thunderbolt: '''In this move, the Entangle and Voltage bullets are involved. This is an exclusively long-range move, as it makes use of the 100 MPH Effects of both projectiles. After firing, the Entangle bullet goes first, tangling up (Or dragging along) it's targets, leaving them open for an impeding shock from the Voltage Bullet. Due to the 100 MPH effect of Voltage, it paralyzes the entangled opponents. That, combined with Entangle's taser-like prongs attract enough electricity to call down a massive thunderbolt. It isn't very physically damaging, but it's excellent for crowd control. Super Moves * '''BULLET HELL! '(Dangan Jigoku, 弾丸地獄): An extremely powerful Super Move shared by Dangan and Soshi. The user presses their fingers together, in similar style to Ochaco Uraraka's Skill Release, before setting their arms straight by their side. A bright blue flash occurs, and a rectangular wall of shards created out of an unknown substance appears. These shards contain varying effects, all oriented for pain, and scream toward the opponent at frighteningly high speeds. This move is lethal, as the spikes can very well impale someone in a vital spot, and their effects can totally obliterate an opponent if said spike could explode after impaling something. Trivia * The picture is from the series Gunslinger Stratos. * Soshi is often confused with Shohi due to the similarity of their names. Thus, they are often referred to as EC (Elemental Cowboy). * Ironically, Soshi is terrible with a sniper rifle. * Soshi's 1st costume makes several nods to Spider-Man Noir from Marvel, primarily the dark coloring, trench coat, and use of a pistol. However, Soshi lacks the Sherlock Holmes personality in order to finish off the nods... and possibly get a copyright strike. His second costume borrows some elements from Ruby Rose's Slayer outfit, namely the cuffs. ** However, the picture shown is not Spider-Man Noir, and is actually a skin for Jäger in the game Rainbow Six Siege